


Please Get a Room

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Shadowhunter and the Nerd [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Victor and Simon are rabbits, they've fucked all over the institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Victor and Simon just can’t find a moment alone without someone walking in on them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Simon scar everyone for life

He found him easily. Simon was in his office wearing one of his shirts. The sleeves of his red shirt were to long that it rung over his wrists, it's so red that it made his pale skin pop out. It looked so creamy and delicious. His little vampire was looking out the window, his back towards him.

Victor smirked as he came up behind the younger male and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist. He smiles as he presses his lips onto the back of his head, burying his nose into his brown locks. He lets out a sound of content. Simon fit so perfectly in his arms. The Shadowhunter breathed in Simon’s scent he smelled of freshly watered strawberries and a newly opened book. It was absolutely intoxicating it drove the Shadowhunter crazy.

Simon closed his eyes as he leaned against Victor. The vampire loved it when Victor would wrap his arms around him from behind. It made him feel safe and loved. The man was just good at holding, perfect amount of pressure.

Victor lets out a low growl when he moves his lips onto Simon’s neck peppering it with kisses. His beard tickled Simon’s hypersensitive skin. He knew how much it drove the vampire crazy. He made sure to press his beard against his skin along with his kisses. Victor smiled when he was rewarded with a small moan from the vampire in his arms.

The older man went crazy over the sounds Simon made. The noises Simon made were enough to bring Victor down to his knees. Every gasp, moan, scream and mewl was enough to make his boxers tight. He groaned against the vampire’s neck continued with his kissing and biting.

Simon gasped as he brought up his hand to grab the back of his Victor’s head, digging his fingers into his dark curls encouraging him to continue his assault on his neck.

Victor growled as he spun Simon around and slammed him against the closest wall, he plundered his mouth. Their kiss was hard and fast, noses bumping, teeth clinking, with passion and longing. Simon’s hands curled into his hair giving a small tug. He moaned when Victor lifted him up, Simon automatically wrapped his legs around the Shadowhunters waist. Victor’s grip shifted to his ass, Simon moaned filthily against his mouth and grinded against Victor’s stomach. 

Everything was moving so fast, one minute they were kissing against the wall. The next they were on Victor’s desk shirtless. The Shadowhunter was on top with a writhing Simon underneath him. He started moving down the vampire, licking and biting any part he could get to. Every moan Simon made Victor continue with his assault.  
Both men were so lost in one another that they didn’t hear the door open to Victor’s office open.

“I got the paper – dammit Victor!” yelled Lydia. She covered her face with the stack of papers she had. “Tie one of your stupid ties around the doorknob if you want to be left alone.”

Before either man could respond the blond Shadowhunter turned around and left slamming the door shut. They both laughed when they heard her yelling at people to not enter Aldertree’s office unless they want to go blind.

Victor sighed as he placed a kiss on Simon’s stomach. Whenever they tried to get intimate someone would always walk in on them. It was starting to get tiresome. They just wanted to spend some time alone together. It got to the point where the other Shadowhunters had banned them from having sex in the Institute. At different times someone would have something to say when the couple would choose a poorly chosen place to have sex.

Maryse had been dangerously calm when she had told them that the lab was a dangerous place due to the demonic fluids everywhere. She told them that it wasn’t the place for Victor to be giving Simon a blowjob.

Alec had practically gone pale when he had walked in on them in the training area; Simon had been riding Victor in the middle of the room. His eyes had widened at the sight of Simon with his head thrown back moaning shamelessly as he rode Victor to oblivion. Victor had his hands on Simon’s hips as he looked at him, as he was the most precious thing in the world. For the first time Alec had no witty remark. He ran out of the training room. 

Magnus frowned when he saw Alec running out of the training room. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the training room only to have him stop dead in his tracks. A look of amusement appeared on his features only to have a look of astonishment take its place. Simon had some serious moves. He so was going to use that move on Alec.

Izzy had surprisingly lost it when she walked into the kitchen wanting some tea only to see Victor slowly entering Simon’s body. The vampire was bracing himself as he held onto the counter for dear life. A look of pure bliss on his face as Victor completely bottomed out.

“I hate you guys,” she yelled as she ran out of the kitchen screaming at top of her lungs warning the entire institute to not enter the kitchen.

Jocelyn and Luke had given Victor a two-hour lecture when they had entered his office wanting to discuss some business but the sight of Victor fingering Simon met them. He had been fingering the boy quick thrusts, pushing in deep as he could. Jocelyn covered her eyes wanting to puncture out her eardrums when Simon gave out the most sinful moan ever when Victor had found his bundle of nerves. Simon was their second baby so of course they had yelled at Victor.

Clary had calmly sat them both down openly glaring at Victor if she’d catch them in the act again, the act being Victor rimming Simon in the greenhouse again she was going to cut his dick off and shove it so deep in Simon’s ass that he’ll be tasting dick for the rest of his life.

Robert had simply just walked out when he had walked into his office and was met by the sight of Victor bending Simon over his desk. That poor desk rattled when the Shadowhunter fucked Simon nice and hard. It was his fault for not knocking.

Victor and Simon sighed as they put their shirts back on. Simon wrapped his arms around himself.

“I don’t think we’re able to have sex around here,” said Simon as he watched Victor button up his shirt and tuck himself back into his pants.

Victor chuckled. “I believe this is our fault for not using our bedroom, love.”

Simon smiled at him as he shook his head. “It’s not my fault that you always rip my clothes off whenever you see me,” he said as he giggled.

Victor raised a dark brow. Crossing his arms over his chest making his chest look bigger. “I don’t see you complaining, love,” the Shadowhunter said.

The vampire shook his head as he made his way towards his Shadowhunter. Wrapping his arms around his neck as he gave him a small sheepish smile. “What can I say? You make me feel things no one has ever made me feel.”

Victor kissed his forehead.

“You guys seriously need to have sex in your room,” they heard Clary yell on the other side of the door.

Victor laced their fingers together. “C’mon love lets go to our room. I believe we have a date with Netflix,” he said.

Simon nodded very excitedly. They were just five episodes away from finishing the fourth season of Bates Motel. He still couldn’t believe that he had successfully introduced Victor to Netflix and that he had gotten him addicted to the show. They were binging the series in order to be caught up before the fifth and final season started. The vampire was going to introduce him to Psycho so Victor can have an idea on how the final season will be like.

The Shadowhunter leads them out of the office. His thumb caresses his knuckle. Simon rolls his eyes when they bump into Jace. 

“You guys going to go procreate somewhere else?” Jace sneers at them.

He had gone to the library looking for a book only to find Victor who had Simon in all fours in one of the isles.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Jamie Lannister?” snapped out Simon.

Jace frowned. “Who the hell is Jamie Lannister?”

“You are,” said Victor surprising the cocky Shadowhunter. “I understood that reference.”

Simon smiled at Victor as they walked away leaving a very confused Jace behind. “I’ve taught you well.”


End file.
